


orbit

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Rimming, Romance, established jin/meisa, side makimeisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Looking at his best friend now, with his cheeks stuffed and sauce all over his face, Jin feels a little less like his world has just ended.





	orbit

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Meisa – Satsuki – huffs, quietly so their daughter can’t hear them in the next room. She’s not even a year old, but she can still sense tension.

Jin almost drops his guitar. “What? Baby, I told you, we can make this work. It’s just going to be hard for the first couple years –”

“It’s not that,” she says, dropping the laundry she’s folding to kneel next to Jin. “She’s my world, Jin. I love her so much. I can’t stand being apart from her.”

Blinking, Jin glances down the hall. “She’s not going anywhere, Satsu. If I tour the States again, Maki-chan is staying here with you, or you can both come with me.”

“I’m not talking about our Maki-chan,” Satsuki says quietly. “I’m talking about _my_ Maki-chan.”

Jin purses his lips together. This isn’t new information. “I thought you were going to get over that.”

“I _tried_ , Jin,” she insists, a borderline whine, and Jin can tell how much this hurts her because she won’t easily show weakness in front of him. “It’s not that easy. It’s like trying to fit a square block in a circular hole. It just doesn’t fit.”

“Is your post-partum thing coming back?” Jin asks carefully, abandoning his guitar to sit by her. He frowns when he puts his arm around her and she flinches. “We can go see a therapist again. Whatever it takes.”

“A therapist isn’t going to make me any less gay,” she almost growls, using her low voice that she uses when she’s angry, and Jin thinks it best to scoot away and busy himself folding clothes.

“Why did you sleep with me, then?” he asks, even though he shouldn’t, but his hands are shaking with his own silent rage. “Why did you sleep with me if you don’t like men?”

She sighs. “I wanted to prove to myself that I could be normal.”

“So I was some kind of experiment?” Jin lets out a short laugh as he shoves the laundry to the side. He doesn’t feel like being a helpful, caring husband right now. “And then you got pregnant, so you had to play along.”

“Jin, I told you all of this already before we even got married.” Satsuki’s eyes are dry and narrowed, and she looks like she’s about to punch him. “It wasn’t just playing along and you know it. I’m taking responsibility for my actions just like you are.”

“I love you -” Jin starts.

“Would you love me if you hadn’t knocked me up?” she demands, raising her voice, and Jin glares at her and gestures down the hall again. “We were friends before that, Jin. Do you remember? It was me and Maki and you and -”

“Don’t you dare bring him into this,” Jin cuts her off. “There was never anything going on between me and him. I’m not gay.”

“Well, I am,” Satsuki declares. “And it’s not fair to our daughter to grow up with a false sense of love between her parents.”

“That’s it, then,” Jin says, getting to his feet and pacing the room. “You’re really doing this to me.”

“I’m not doing anything that you shouldn’t have seen coming,” she snaps. “Or were you too deluded by the concept of your dream family that you chose to ignore the fact that you married a lesbian?”

“You said you’d make it work.” He’s biting back tears, because the hell if he’s going to cry when she’s not. “You said you loved me.”

“I lied.” Satsuki returns to calmly folding the clothes. “Tomorrow I’ll find a new place to live -”

“Don’t bother,” Jin growls, using all of his willpower not to stomp across the room like a child throwing a tantrum. “I’m leaving.”

He prides himself on not slamming the door behind him, though it only lasts until he’s struggling to see the road through the shame welling up in his eyes.

*

Yamapi smells the same, though it’s faint since he just woke up, but that just means he hugs Jin tighter since he’s partially using him to balance.

“What about your daughter?” Yamapi asks, mumbling into Jin’s shoulder because Jin’s not ready to let go yet, not until he can be strong again.

“I don’t know what to do,” Jin sobs, letting himself go completely. It’s okay, because it’s Yamapi. “Whether I stay or go, it seems, she’ll be fucked up. What was I supposed to have done, Pi? Not marry Satsuki? That’s what a man does when he gets a girl pregnant! It’s the right thing to do!”

“Am I fucked up?” Yamapi asks seriously, and Jin loosens his grip to pull back enough to look at him. Yamapi’s face looks a little hurt, and Jin feels like an asshole. “I wasn’t raised by both of my parents. Am I fucked up?”

“I’m not… I’m not leaving like that,” Jin rushes to say. “I would never abandon my child, but not living together will -”

“Will what,” Yamapi deadpans, and Jin falls silent. “Koyama’s parents are divorced – is he fucked up? What about Yuu-kun? Little Rina whom you adore so much? Is she fucked up?”

“Maybe that wasn’t the right way to put it,” Jin mumbles sheepishly. “I’m upset, okay?”

“I understand that,” Yamapi says firmly, “but what’s fucked up is you thinking that marriage makes everything better because that’s what _your_ parents did.”

“My parents love each other,” Jin argues. “You’ve seen them.”

“Yes, but not everything works out perfectly like that.” Yamapi sighs and leans his forehead on Jin’s shoulder. “Don’t make me mad first thing in the morning. I’ve already exerted all of my energy for the day, and I have things to do later.”

“Sorry,” Jin says, guiding Yamapi to the couch before disappearing into the kitchen. “I’ll make coffee and breakfast.”

He hears a snort from the other room. “You really are in husband mode. Can you do my laundry, too?”

“Didn’t you learn how to do that in America?” Jin shoots back. “You were so excited when you told me about it. I wouldn’t want to take that fun away from you.”

Yamapi’s laugh is comforting, and Jin actually smiles as he puts together something edible from the contents of Yamapi’s refrigerator. Yamapi showers while Jin cooks, and he’s still drying his hair when they sit down at his table to eat.

“So…” Jin begins slowly. “Can I stay here for awhile?”

“Why are you even asking?” Yamapi asks, not bothering to finish chewing his food first. “Your room is the same as you left it. It’ll be nice to have you around again.”

“Yeah,” Jin agrees. “I’ll need to find my own place, though. I don’t want to burden you with my daughter.”

Now Yamapi looks offended. “What burden? I love your little girl.”

“Well, there isn’t enough room for her here -”

“So we’ll get a bigger place.”

Looking at his best friend now, with his cheeks stuffed and sauce all over his face, Jin feels a little less like his world has just ended.

*

“It’s better to do it when they’re young,” Yuu says, signaling the waiter for the check. “What matters is the kid seeing Mom and Dad happy, you know? Regardless of whether they’re together or even remarried to other people.”

Jin doesn’t understand that, but he’s going to have to. “I thought drinking would make me forget about it for awhile,” he slurs.

“We’re not twenty anymore,” Yuu reminds him. “It’s also been a long time since you’ve drank this much, right?”

Nodding makes Jin’s head feel very heavy, but luckily, Yuu’s shoulder is right there. “I just don’t want to be a bad father.”

“You won’t be, unless you keep this up,” Yuu says pointedly, and Jin feels like the lowest scum of the earth. “Come on, I’ll take you home. Sleep it off, then go see your daughter. Satsuki’s probably worried sick about you.”

“Did you know?” Jin asks, grabbing Yuu’s arm when he tries to get up. “Did you know my wife was a lesbian?”

Yuu hides a smile as he throws down enough cash to cover both of their drinks. “Yes, Jin. Everyone did. She told us all. And you pursued her anyway.”

Jin frowns. “Am I a bad person for that?”

Sighing, Yuu slings his arm around Jin’s back and drags him out of the bar. “You still have a chance to make things right. For Satsuki, for Maki – both of them – and for yourself.”

“I don’t want to be divorced,” Jin whines as the night air smacks him in the face. “I’ve spent the last nineteen months sharing a bed with someone, Yuu. It’s lonely sleeping alone.”

“Tomo wouldn’t notice if the entirety of Japan crawled into bed with him,” Yuu says with a laugh. “He cuddles in his sleep, too.”

Jin rolls his eyes, remembering this all too well. “But he’s a _boy_. It’s not the same.”

Yuu dumps Jin into the passenger seat of his car and shrugs. “You just said you wanted to sleep next to someone. You didn’t say it had to mean anything.”

Those words would probably have a bigger impact if Jin were sober, but as it is he passes out on the way home. When he wakes up, he’s between two distinctly male bodies, the one behind him pressed right up to his back with both arms wrapped around him tight, and Jin feels more comfortable than he has in years.

*

“I’m sorry,” Jin says sheepishly. “For storming out like that yesterday. It wasn’t very adult of me.”

“I already know you’re not an adult,” Satsuki says, offering a small smile with her sympathetic eyes. “Are you okay?”

He looks at her, really _looks_ at her for the first time since his mind hasn’t been clouded with his own emotions. She still cares about him, just like she had when they were friends, and Jin doesn’t want to lose that, too. “Yeah,” he finally says. “I’m okay. I’m staying with Pi, and… he’s taking care of me.”

Satsuki looks like she wants to say something, but all she does is nod. “Good.”

“We should probably… order paperwork,” Jin says slowly, and Satsuki hands him a folder from the table. “Oh, you already did that.”

“I went and got it today,” she says quietly. “I thought it would be easier to do it and get it over with.”

“About the house,” Jin begins, and Satsuki visibly cringes. “It’s yours. I’ll pay for it. No arguments.”

“Oh,” she breathes, playing with her fingers. “Thank you.”

“I don’t care if she moves in,” Jin goes on, knowing that he doesn’t have to say her name, the name their daughter shares. “Whatever makes you happy, do it. Don’t worry about me.”

“You, too,” Satsuki rushes to say. “If you want to go out and date other people right away, go ahead. There’s not a waiting period or anything.”

“It will take me a little longer to get to that point,” he tells her honestly. “I did love you, like for real. My heart doesn’t switch gears that fast.”

“I’m so sorry -” she starts, but Jin shakes his head.

“No, I’m sorry,” he says. “I basically forced you to marry me, and I hate myself for making you so unhappy. I’ve been talking to some friends and they think Maki-chan will be better off this way, and they would know better than me. Just please let me see her.”

“You can see her whenever you want,” Satsuki says. “The three of us can spend time together, too. You were my friend first, Jin. I don’t want that to change between us.”

“I can’t see you with her yet,” Jin declares. “Maybe someday, after this pain has healed, but not anytime soon. It’s hard enough that our daughter has her name.”

“If it helps, you can think of my Maki as ‘Marina’,” Satsuki says gently. “That’s her real name.”

Jin tries not to cringe at the possessive pronoun, though it’s easier to sign the papers now. “Maybe that will help.”

While Jin’s flipping through the pages, Satsuki carries the baby Maki into the room and Jin’s face lights up. He rushes to finish signing his name on the Xs while his daughter makes grabby hands for him, and then he hugs her so tight that she pushes him back and pouts at him.

“Pa!” she yells happily, grabbing a fistful of Jin’s bottom lip.

Jin tries not to cry while Satsuki watches them fondly. This is okay, he thinks. As long as he can still have his baby girl, he’ll try to get used to being single again.

*

“That was too easy,” Jin says with a frown as he sulks on the couch. “They should make it harder to get a divorce. Then people would make more effort to work out their problems.”

Three hands smack him in the back of the head, and his daughter screeches in laughter. “ _Ow_.”

“Don’t be a douche,” Ryo says from the next cushion, where he’s bouncing Maki in his lap; he’d briefly covered her ears while swearing. “You can’t ‘work out’ being gay.”

Jin knows he’s being stubborn and childish, but he folds his arms and pouts anyway. Someone sits down behind him and wraps their arms around his shoulders, and Jin’s frown fades as Yamapi’s scent infiltrates his nose. Ryo gives them an interesting look, and Jin’s about to tell him off for what he’s obviously thinking when Ryo says something that halts him.

“Or maybe you can.”

The solemn moment is forcefully ended when Maki digs her foot into Ryo’s crotch, making Jin a little proud as she crawls over to him and patty-cakes his face. She really is the most beautiful girl in the world, though that makes Jin feel a bit narcissistic since she looks just like him. But whenever she’s around, everything is beautiful and nothing hurts.

“Daddy loves you,” Jin says, and she punches him in the nose.

“So how long before we can go out cruising for pussy?” Yuu asks casually.

He uses the Spanish word, but Jin covers Maki’s ears anyway. “ _Never_. That is the _last_ thing I want right now.”

Ryo looks vindicated, and Jin’s about to tell him that he doesn’t want dick either when Maki decides it’s time to stomp on _his_ crotch.

“You really have to stop doing that, boo,” Jin says in a pained voice, but Maki just giggles.

He notices Yuu’s giant nose in his peripheral vision and leans to the side while the other man makes dumb faces at his daughter. Maki stares at him for a second, then squeals and grabs his nose with both hands.

“This is more entertaining than TV,” Yamapi comments. “I could sit here and watch your daughter all day.”

“That’s a little creepy,” Jin points out, then Maki returns her attention to him. “Yes, Uncle Pi is a creeper, isn’t he?”

“Don’t teach her that!” Yamapi exclaims, attacking Jin’s collarbones and Ryo rushes to grab Maki out of the line of fire as Jin screams and flails. But Jin knows where Yamapi’s ticklish and gets him back, the pair of them wrestling on the couch until they somehow end up on the floor, tired and out of breath and Jin would probably be in more pain if Yamapi hadn’t broken his fall.

Yuu leans over the couch. “Do you have any internal organs left, Tomo, or did Jin’s fat ass crush them all?”

Rolling his eyes, Jin gives Yuu the finger as he pushes himself up and over to the side. Yamapi remains where he is, looking thoughtful as he catches his breath, and Jin raises an eyebrow at him. “You okay?”

Yamapi nods and stares up at the ceiling fan. Sometimes Jin wonders what goes on in his head.

Then Maki decides that she needs to complete the RyoPin triangle of nut crunching, and Jin laughs so hard at the look on Yamapi’s face that he rolls right next to him. He stays where he is while Maki curls up on Yamapi’s chest, calming down after a long day of being cute, and he doesn’t notice that Yamapi’s arm is underneath his head until he lays on it, stretching out alongside him as he pushes his sleeping daughter’s hair out of her face.

“Pi’s boobs make good pillows, don’t they, Maki-chan?” Ryo whispers, and Yamapi cuts his eyes in a glare without moving.

“I can put her down on my bed if you’re uncomfortable,” Jin says quietly to Yamapi, who’s so close that all Jin can smell is him.

“It’s fine,” Yamapi replies. “I don’t mind.”

Yet when Jin carefully gets up and retrieves a blanket for them, Yamapi’s lips are pursed in a straight line and he’s hugging Maki with both arms like he needs the comfort. Jin almost asks him what’s wrong, then he remembers how close they had been. Apparently it had been too close for one of them.

“Sorry,” he says as he drapes the blanket over Maki and indirectly Yamapi.

Yamapi looks confused and shakes his head. He probably still thinks Jin’s talking about Maki falling asleep on him, but this isn’t actually a conversation Jin wants to have.

They had already had it a long time ago.

*

“I’m not nineteen anymore,” Jin grumbles into his hands. “Why is this happening again?”

“I don’t know, repression?” Satsuki guesses, and Jin drops his hands to glare at her. She’s glaring right back, and he cowers a little. “I can’t believe you never told me you two had a _thing_.”

“Don’t call it a _thing_ like something actually happened,” Jin says. “And who are you to talk?”

“Hey, I told you all about my _things_ ,” Satsuki tells him. “You just weren’t listening.”

Jin frowns. “It’s not the same anyway.”

“You’re the one who threw this back onto me.” She narrows her eyes. “Did you come over here to pick a fight or to get some advice?”

“Not if you’re going to sit here and tell me I’m like you,” Jin answers, then widens his eyes. “Not that it’s a bad thing. It’s just not for me.”

“How do you know?” Satsuki challenges. “You obviously felt something for him ten years ago -”

“I was young and stupid,” Jin interrupts. “I was confused and pushed to flirt with other boys for work and I didn’t know any better -”

He’s halted by a sharp slap to his face, followed by Maki’s piercing shriek of laughter. Her mother doesn’t seem nearly as amused, though, glaring at Jin like she’s shooting daggers from her eyes. “It’s _not_ a fucking phase you grow out of, Jin.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, hanging his head. “I don’t mean to disrespect you or your lifestyle, but…”

“But what,” she presses him.

“I don’t _know_ ,” Jin whines. “I like girls, I always have. But Pi is… he’s more important to me than any girl. Except Maki-chan, of course.”

Satsuki’s hard expression melts into something softer. “Oh my god, Jin, you _love_ him.”

Jin doesn’t bother to argue. “It doesn’t matter how I feel. He doesn’t feel the same. He told me so.”

“You’ve both grown up a little since then,” Satsuki says gently. “And from someone who’s spent the past couple years with both of you, I’d have to call him a liar.”

“Satsu -” Jin starts.

“Do you know how Mak-Marina confessed to me?” she interrupts. “She walked right up and kissed me. We were eighteen. I had never thought of another girl like that in my entire life, but after that, I couldn’t think of anyone else that way. Even you, as much as I tried. It had nothing to do with the fact that she’s female – she’s Marina and I love her.”

“That’s a touching story,” Jin tells her. “One I’m still sore about.”

“Make up your mind,” Satsuki says. “Either you’re sad about our marriage ending or you’re in love with your best friend.”

Jin pouts. “Can’t I have both?”

“No, because then you’re just replacing me in your heart with him, and that’s not fair to him.”

“I need to think,” Jin says, and Satsuki pats him on the shoulder before getting up to tend to their daughter. He watches her and remembers how Maki had fallen asleep on Yamapi’s belly, how natural it had felt to lay with them, to breathe in Yamapi’s scent and feel his heartbeat. Satsuki was right – they’ve grown up a lot since the day Jin had gathered up enough courage to tell Yamapi he’d started looking at him differently, though if he’s being honest with himself, he never stopped, even after Yamapi had let him down nicely and promised to be best friends forever.

He recalls Yamapi’s discomfort from being so close to Jin the other night and doesn’t quite understand it. Yamapi hugs him all the time. Especially lately, since he’s been so upset. If they fall asleep together, he wakes up in Yamapi’s arms like a big body pillow. There’s no concept of personal space between them, and there hasn’t been for years. Yamapi will come into the bathroom when Jin’s in the shower and talk to him, and vice versa.

Jin wonders what would happen if he took a leaf out of the grown Maki’s book and just kissed Yamapi. What would it even be like to kiss Yamapi? His lips look soft, and he’s seen the way Yamapi kisses girls at the club. He puts all of himself into it, just like Jin does. Thinking about kissing Yamapi makes Jin warm, embarrassingly warm once he recognizes what this feeling is, and now he can’t think of anything else except Yamapi’s lips on his, arms wrapped tightly around his waist and pulling him close as they kiss.

Assuming Yamapi wouldn’t push him away.

“I have to go,” Jin says suddenly, standing up and feeling like he doesn’t know which way to turn. “Shall I take her with me?”

“She can stay with me tonight,” Satsuki replies. “You have something to take care of.”

Her eyes imply much more, but Jin just nods and leaves, because dammit, she’s right again.

*

Yamapi’s standing at the stove when Jin walks in, offering a quick “welcome home” without looking at him. Jin takes a moment to appreciate the sight, Yamapi’s lean body slouching in around-the-house clothes with his hair pulled up on top of his head with one of Maki’s scrunchies, and it’s easier than he’d thought it would be to cross the room and grab him by the shoulder.

It happens so fast, Yamapi’s gasp tingling his lips as they collide, and the spatula hits the floor and splatters something hot on Jin’s legs that he doesn’t give a shit about because he’s _kissing Yamapi_. Yamapi’s not pushing him away, but he’s not reciprocating either, and finally Jin pulls back, staring at the red-splotched tile as he licks his lips.

“I’m home,” he says sheepishly, then remembers he still has a grip on Yamapi’s shoulder and starts to let go.

A hand circles his wrist, keeping it in place, and Jin looks up in to heavily dilated eyes. “What the fuck was that for.”

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it agai-“ Jin starts, but he’s cut off by Yamapi’s mouth and _nothing_ could have prepared him for this. His entire body feels out of his control, his arms looping around Yamapi’s neck as Yamapi’s encircle his waist, and Yamapi kisses him so deeply that time seems to stop.

When they finally break apart, the sauce on the stove is bubbling, and Yamapi rushes to turn it down while struggling to catch his breath. Then he stares at Jin incredulously, his lips shining and ridiculously tempting, and it takes Jin a second to actually process his words: “Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“No clue,” Jin answers honestly. “Just that it feels right.”

“No less than two months ago, you were _married_ ,” Yamapi says. “Is this your way of coping or something?”

“No,” Jin assures him, still breathless from that _amazing_ kiss. “I loved her because I was supposed to. I love you because I can’t stop.”

“Jin.” Yamapi shakes his head in amazement. “Do you have _any_ idea what this is like for me?”

“None at all,” Jin admits. “Tell me.”

“Ten years ago you confessed to me, and I lied to you,” Yamapi begins. “I had to. I thought I would be teased to the end of the earth and back if I told you the truth. I was _eighteen_ , Jin. All I cared about then was what other people thought about me.”

“Satsuki and Marina-san were eighteen when they got together,” Jin points out.

“Girls are smarter than boys,” Yamapi says, and Jin can’t argue. “But I’m twenty-eight now, and I’ve had a lot of time to think about that… and regret it. Especially when you got married.”

Jin remembers Yamapi standing by his side at the altar, happy and supportive. “You’re a better actor than I thought.”

“To be fair, your attention was elsewhere,” Yamapi says with a knowing smile.

They both reach down to grab the spatula at the same time, bumping into each other and laughing. Jin gets it first, taking it to the sink while Yamapi cleans the sauce off the floor. Then Yamapi turns back to the stove, and Jin hugs him from behind, resting his chin on Yamapi’s shoulder. “And now?”

Yamapi doesn’t even flinch. “Now I’m not entirely sure that I’m not just a rebound.”

“Pi,” Jin starts, then changes his mind. “Tomo, the other night when my daughter fell asleep on you -”

“I fell in love with you all over again,” Yamapi finishes, and Jin stops moving. “But I know you’re still hurting from her, and I’m… here, easily accessible, and already close to you, so all of this just feels too good to be true.”

“I don’t know what to do to make you believe me.” Jin lifts his hand toward Yamapi’s face, and while he senses that Yamapi wants to pull away, he doesn’t. “It was your reaction to me being so close to you that made these old feelings resurface, which has nothing to do with Satsuki. You know how I am, Pi. I love without inhibitions, and I don’t understand any of it, nor can I explain it.”

“I want to believe you,” Yamapi whispers, both hands on the counter. “I really, really do.”

“Hey,” Jin recalls. “Remember how we used to go out with Satsuki and Marina all the time?”

Yamapi’s lips turn up into a fond smile. “Yeah.”

“Let’s have them over for dinner,” Jin suggests. “I haven’t been able to look at Marina yet since she stole my wife, so maybe this will prove to you that I’m serious.”

He can’t describe the way Yamapi looks at him after that, but Yamapi’s nod is good enough to raise Jin’s hopes.

If anything, this dinner will be a long, overdue thank you to Satsuki for doing him a favor.

*

“I feel like we should be having okonomiyaki in a drama with how awkward this is,” Marina comments, and Jin laughs in spite of the tension.

“Allow me to add to it,” Satsuki says, staring straight across the table at Yamapi. “I can confirm that my ex-husband is head-over-butt crazy in love with you, and has been before we hooked up, even if he was still denying it himself.”

“Complete _strangers_ would know that,” Marina inputs, and Satsuki elbows her. “What? It’s true.”

Yamapi flushes red, and Jin thinks he’s kind of cute when he’s embarrassed.

“Are we this ridiculous?” Marina asks Satsuki, who just smiles smugly.

“Okay,” Yamapi finally says, and Jin’s heart soars at how flustered he is. “Let’s just eat.”

“Wait,” Marina says, and the other three look at her. “We’re supposed to be proving that Jin-kun doesn’t love Satsuki anymore, right? Well then, if he doesn’t, then it won’t bother him if I do this.”

And she lifts her hand to Satsuki’s face, gently pulling her close and kissing her lips, softly and so intimately that Jin feels like a pervert watching them. But that’s all he feels.

“Wow,” Jin says. “I don’t feel crushed at all.”

Marina smiles into their kiss and darts her eyes towards Jin as she pulls away. “I’m glad, because I miss hanging out with you guys.”

“I’m sorry,” Jin tells her, and Marina shakes her head.

“It’s understandable,” Marina says. “I hated your face for taking her away from me, too.”

The love flowing between the two girls has Jin smiling and reaching for Yamapi’s hand before he actively realizes it. Yamapi looks down at their fingers as they intertwine, and Jin bites his lip as Yamapi’s eyes lift to his, looking lost and questioning and hopeful all at the same time.

“I think,” Satsuki says slowly, slipping her arm around Marina, “that everything is as it should be now.”

Then Maki-chan flips her entire bowl of pasta upside down, and everyone laughs as Jin and Satsuki rush to save the food and clean her up, respectively.

*

It’s comfortably quiet as Jin and Yamapi clean up after dinner, the girls long gone and taking the baby with them. Jin’s only a little scared because he has a pretty good idea what’s going to happen now that he and Yamapi are _together_ , and the idea both excites and terrifies him. But it’s Yamapi, and Yamapi wouldn’t hurt him, or make fun of him (seriously, anyway), and Jin trusts him with everything he has.

He trembles when Yamapi comes up behind him at the sink, but it’s not from fear. “Jin.”

“I haven’t done this before,” Jin blurts out. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Yamapi’s laugh is muffled by Jin’s hair. “I know that already. Relax, we don’t even have to -”

“Have you?” Jin asks. “You have, haven’t you?”

“Jealous already?” Yamapi teases. “Please remember that you were _married_ for a year and a half.”

“To a woman,” Jin adds.

“Does that make a difference?”

“Yes, because this is something we should have experienced for the first time together.”

Yamapi sighs. “We should have, but we didn’t. That is my fault. But we’re here now, and I’m not going anywhere. We don’t have to do it now. There’s no rush.”

Jin spins around, effectively pinning himself to the counter with Yamapi’s arms on either side of him, and he would be disturbed at how hot he found it if he wasn’t so damned turned on. “I want to.”

The response comes in the form of a searing kiss, one that makes Jin forget all of his apprehensions and possibly his name as Yamapi maneuvers them through the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom. He knows it’s Yamapi’s bed by the firmness of the mattress, which Jin likes better than his own and will probably use it as an excuse to sleep in here from now on, though he doesn’t really need one anymore.

Yamapi lands on top of him and it’s only a little uncomfortable, at least until Yamapi shifts and presses against him in the most convenient of ways. Yamapi’s scent is all around him and Jin hadn’t considered that grinding against another man could feel this good, especially with Yamapi’s tongue swirling in his mouth and making his mind spin, and Jin doesn’t realize he’s clawing at Yamapi’s shirt until the latter pulls away to yank it over his head.

Jin’s goes next, then they both rush to undo each other’s belts and pants fastenings as Yamapi returns to Jin’s mouth and kisses him heatedly. The first touch of Yamapi’s skin against his bare erection has him moaning softly into their kiss, accompanied by Yamapi’s deep groan when Jin boldly curls his fingers around Yamapi’s own length and pauses at the sensation of holding a cock that isn’t his own. Then Yamapi’s hips are pushing into his hand and he tightens his grip, his own body rocking at the way Yamapi twists his wrist and _squeezes_.

“Tomo,” Jin hisses, not even ashamed at how desperate his voice sounds. “I don’t even know what to say, I just have all of these _feelings_.”

“Show me,” Yamapi replies, and Jin pulls him back into his mouth. They kiss and stroke each other until Yamapi growls low in his throat and abandons Jin’s cock for something in his nightstand drawer. Jin shudders in anticipation as he catches sight of the tube, then Yamapi’s sheepish face as he gets to work popping the cap and squirting the substance on his fingers.

“Are you going to…” Jin trails off, and Yamapi nods. “I, um. Okay.”

“Don’t think too hard about it,” Yamapi whispers, and Jin shivers from his voice and the way Yamapi’s urging his pants and boxers down his legs. Gently he urges Jin’s thighs apart and it feels really weird to have air hit him somewhere it usually doesn’t, but then it’s followed by Yamapi’s fingers and Jin never knew how badly he wanted them inside him until they _were_.

Yamapi does it one at a time, gently but still firm enough to have Jin’s body jerking from the force. Yamapi’s watching his face carefully and it’s a bit creepy, at least until Jin sticks his tongue out and Yamapi serious expression breaks into a smile.

“Are you asking for something?” Yamapi teases, and Jin’s eyes widen at the possibility of feeling Yamapi’s tongue _there_ , “because I haven’t done _that_ before.”

“What are you talking about,” Jin says quickly, his breathing a bit labored from Yamapi’s fingers probing him open.

“What are _you_ talking about?” Yamapi asks back, and Jin leans his head back and moans as Yamapi touches something inside him that feels really good. The next time he opens his eyes, Yamapi’s gone, but there’s a pair of lips pressing against his thigh and Jin’s only a little embarrassed that it makes him spread them wider.

“Oh god,” Jin freaks out, his body shaking uncontrollably from anticipation as Yamapi kisses his way up to where his fingers are. “ _Tomo_ , fuck.”

Then Yamapi’s tongue is flicking along his rim and Jin can’t stop the moan that tears through him, wholly incapable of remaining still as Yamapi licks around his fingers and Jin doesn’t know his own name anymore. There isn’t much room for his tongue after Yamapi gets in three fingers, and Jin moans even louder when Yamapi lifts his head to lap at Jin’s balls before licking a fat stripe up the length of his cock.

“P-please,” Jin sputters, unable to say anymore than that: “ _Please_.”

“Please what?” Yamapi asks, and Jin bucks his hips to poke Yamapi in the cheek with his dick. “I should have known you’d be impatient in bed.”

Jin’s inclined to agree, but then Yamapi’s swallowing him down and all he can do is moan and rock his body, up into Yamapi’s mouth and back against his fingers. It’s too much too fast and he can barely squawk out a warning before he’s coming, his orgasm crashing over him like a fucking tsunami, and his body is still tingling even when Yamapi drags his lips up Jin’s chest and presses kisses to his throat.

“I don’t know if you want to kiss me still,” Yamapi mumbles, and Jin rolls his eyes as he grabs a fistful of Yamapi’s hair and refutes that statement with an action. All he tastes is bitterness, which is enticing and Jin finds himself wondering what Yamapi tastes like, though he’ll have to find out another time. With three of Yamapi’s fingers moving inside him, the last place Jin wants him is in his mouth.

“Fuck me,” he gets out, and Yamapi pulls his fingers out so fast that Jin feels empty for a second. But then Yamapi’s settling between his legs and Jin’s thinking about how big his cock is and how it will feel inside him.

“Do you want me to wear a condom?” Yamapi asks.

Jin laughs. “I don’t know, are your boys strong enough get me pregnant?”

He laughs even harder at Yamapi’s unimpressed look. “The mess, idiot. I hear it’s not very comfortable.”

“You hear,” Jin repeats, making a face before smirking deviously. “Let’s find out.”

Yamapi groans at the suggestion, which has Jin shivering again from the depth of his voice as he slathers some more lube onto his length before positioning it between Jin’s legs. Jin takes a deep breath and Yamapi pushes in, slowly, chasing Jin’s exhale as he buries himself all the way. Jin’s knees are up by his shoulders and he feels like a pretzel, but one that’s being filled and devoured and he wonders if this is what making love is supposed to feel like.

“Okay?” Yamapi asks, his voice cracking and it’s the hottest it’s ever sounded, and all Jin can do is nod as Yamapi starts to _move_.

Jin’s moaning with each breath, his body undulating in contrast with Yamapi’s rhythm and Yamapi’s mouth won’t leave him, lavishing kisses on any piece of skin he can find. He accidentally grazes Jin’s collarbone and groans at the way Jin tightens around him, then pins him down by the shoulders and does it again to escalate both of their arousals.

“Jin,” Yamapi pants, and Jin squeezes his arms in response since he can’t speak anymore, “I love you so much.”

The words tickle his collarbone again and Jin thrashes some more, bringing Yamapi’s noises to a crucial level, and Jin knows he’s going to come before he does. He opens his eyes in time to watch Yamapi’s face and it’s beautiful, his skin shining with sweat and his hair sticking to his forehead and the cute way he scrunches up his nose when he lets go and releases inside Jin.

It feels weird, but not completely unpleasant. “I love you, too,” is all he says, because he couldn’t before, and Yamapi hugs him so tightly that it feels like he’ll never let go.

Jin hopes he never does.

*

“Just because we’re a walking gay pride festival doesn’t mean our daughter has to look like one,” Satsuki says as Jin brings Maki-chan out in rainbow overalls.

“Ironically, those were bought by Masuda,” Jin tells her.

“Huh,” Yamapi comments from the couch, where he’s fighting with Marina over the remote control. “Massu is the straightest guy I know.”

“Excuse me,” Yuu calls out, leaning back in the recliner with an affronted look.

“He certainly didn’t kiss me in high school,” Yamapi says pointedly, and Yuu cringes.

“The fuck,” Jin says, and Satsuki covers Maki’s ears.

“You didn’t actually think Pi was a blushing virgin, did you?” Marina speaks up. “Hell, even I’ve had him.”

Now both Jin _and_ Satsuki are glaring at Yamapi.

“Give me the baby,” Ryo says exasperatedly, rescuing Maki from her seething parents and carrying her over by Yuu, whispering, “Your mommy and daddy have possession issues.”

“Anyone else we know whom you’ve hooked up with?” Jin asks Yamapi.

“Ryo,” Yamapi answers, and Ryo does a bad job of hiding behind Maki. “Keiko, Kusano, Seira, Kame -”

“ _Kame_?!” Jin exclaims.

“He’s not alone there,” Satsuki speaks up as she sits next to her girlfriend on the couch. “That was one wild weekend, huh Mari?”

“Yeah it was,” Marina says with a grin.

Jin feels a little like banging his head against the wall.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ve never had sex with Kamenashi-kun,” Yuu offers. “We just made out once at a party. He’s a good kisser.”

Satsuki and Marina nod their agreement, and Yamapi starts to until he catches sight of Jin’s glare. “You’re kind of hot when you’re jealous,” he says, his eyes darkening and smile sharpening into a smirk.

“So Ryo,” Yuu says conversationally, his eyes crossing when Maki grabs his nose again. “You’re the only one left for me to cruise the bars with now.”

“And?” Ryo prompts.

“Want to go out tonight?” Yuu asks, using a distorted voice that makes Maki laugh.

“Sure,” Ryo replies. “I know a good place.”

Jin decides not to inform Yuu that they don’t play for the same team.


End file.
